1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a package for a fiber optic module and particularly relates to such a module suitable for either a light source or for a photodetector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed toward an optical data transmission system. Such a system includes a bundle of optic fibers. Each fiber is suitably clad and may consist, for example, of glass or a transparent plastic. Such a system may include a signal source and a driver for driving the light source to be modulated. The light emitted by the light source must then be directed or focused on the optic fiber bundle. At the other end, the light emitted by the fiber bundle is then focused upon a suitable photodetector which is followed by a preamplifier and wave shaper.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide such an electro-optical transmission link. This generally includes an assembly whereby the fiber optic bundle may be mounted together with the light source at one end and a photodetector at the other.
Among these prior art patents, reference is made to a patent to Cecil U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,637 and a patent to Kaelin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,284. Further mention is made of a patent to Clanton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,908 and to Robb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,397. Finally the patent to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,791 shows in some detail the manner for mounting a fiber optic bundle with ferrules for cooperation with a suitable light source or photodetector.
None of these patents, however, show an efficient means for focusing the light, either from the light source to the fiber bundle, or from the fiber bundle to the photodetector. None of these patents show a means for including hybrid microelectronic circuitry into the module in an efficient manner. Neither does the prior art show a practical way for precisely locating the photoelectric transducer with respect to the fiber optic bundle.